Take This To Heart
by TattyBogle
Summary: Scarecrow finds out during the breakout that his psychiatrist is planning to make a novel of his life and is less than impressed by this and seeks cold revenge.  Brutality and aggression throughout.
1. Chapter 1

_I am aware this might not hit off but I'll put it up anyway. Please review or at least give me some sign I have readers if you are reading because there's no point continuing if not. Some Scarecrow goodness ensues. This is kinda gonna get violent if it continues. I now leave you with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Rosemary wandered down the corridor hesitantly. She had no idea how he'd done it, but she knew of a little hiding place of one of the inmates. Protocol was she should have alerted everyone she could and have it investigated. Curiosity, that thing that killed the cat, didn't suggest the same at all. Besides. She wasn't a cat, what harm could it do?<p>

She glanced down. If the lift started, she'd be dead. But she took the risk anyway, for some reason. Some people would scream in terror, but Rosemary felt put under a spell from her meeting with The Scarecrow... Dr. Jonathan Crane.

When she started working here, it was his shoes she had filled. During interviews with him after he had victimised the others and worn them to the point of no return, she took over, taking the bull by the horns. _Bring it,_ she'd thought, _give me your best. _And Dr. Crane had tried but thus far it hadn't worked.

Oh but had tried. One interview he came in with a spider. She didn't particularly like them, but she wasn't afraid and she picked the spider up and played with it a little mindlessly and didn't even freak out when it popped up her sleeve because it quickly came back down not liking the tunnel of white it had just met.

And his words. Oh, his words had done nothing at all, she was used to hearing harsh things in the job she was in. In fact, it had only intrigued her more that he would get more frustrated the less effective his taunts became.

Rosemary wasn't a strong character, she didn't have any epic back story to make her some shining individual with a rock hard temperament that made her immune to the bad things in life; she was just pretty normal and pretty curious about things. At university she did well and had been an academic all of her life. She had fun in her spare time with her close knit friends of which there were only three. Nothing except her job was exceptional about her.

But Scarecrow was really pushing her boundaries. She'd sit and listen to him trying to question her instead of the other way around, over and over again whilst her mind hummed over silly thoughts. _Do I feel something for this man? _

If she did, it was wrong and it was insane. Or maybe it was just his persuasive effect taking its toll on her and she'd become used to him and started to feel like she was close to him though she wasn't. Non-the-less, now she was chasing him.

She stepped onto the edge of the vent and crawled in, shaking the cobwebs off and dusting herself down as her boots touched the ground of what she had found. She smirked wryly and took a full glance around, walking closer in to this little wonderful cubbyhole.

"You screwed up boy," she muttered to herself, riffling through the photographs. Where and how he had got them were a mystery but it was pretty skilled all the same. The research notes were the best thing in the room. So detailed and in depth. So smart. She quivered with twisted euphoria. _Just my type _said some little devilish thought in her head. It made her snicker lightly. _No, not really. He's like... a killer. I wouldn't make it through the night with him. _

She paid no attention to anything but these well developed notes for a while. So, maybe she had gained a bit of an obsession with him... she was writing about him in her diary at home and stuff. But as long as she knew it'd be totally wrong to pursue something with him then it was fine, right? No harm done.

Carefully, needles slipped through locks of her long blonde hair and eased it back. Scarecrow leant close, one arm at the other side so she wouldn't run. She froze, looking up from the research and gaping in horror and amazement. He slowly brought his head close to hers, underneath his mask a horrific grin.

"And what is one Dr. Rosemary Fiona Tawny doing in this secret little lair of mine?"

* * *

><p><em>Do it. Review :) Pretty please?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Just in case. _

* * *

><p>"Just browsing around, taking a peek, being nosy as you do."<p>

"Uncalled for, my dear," he hummed with a sinister tone. She knew he was pissed off. "How did you find this place?"

"Curiosity knows no bounds, you know that Dr. Crane-"

"Scarecrow," he hissed lowly.

"No, no. Deep inside you're still Dr. Jonathan Crane. Whether or not you ever take up that name again is not yet known. But the future could take any course. Maybe we'll get somewhere with that fractured mind of yours someday."

"Fractured. Like a bone. Like something that can repair. YOU should know there is no undoing this. Not now I am the lord of terror. Why would I give that up?"

"Maybe you won't. Maybe you will. What if the world was immune to fear, Crane?"

"Are you immune to fear, my dear?"

"If only."

"Because from what I've learned about you," he snarled, digging his hips into the back of her to push her over the desk, "you're pretty fearless and if you're not, why should everyone else be? Even our dark invader, here, Batman has his demons," cackled Scarecrow, slipping the needles over her back and pricking her gently, "so what about you? What are yours, Dr. Rosemary?"

She turned around, shaking violently and pulled a daunted look at Scarecrow, who tilted his head with curiosity. She took a sharp breath in, wincing. Why did it hurt so much to breathe?

There was a remarkable, ear-splitting crashing noise near-by. Dust fluttered up and started to settle back down. Rosemary's hand shook as she went into her pocket and pulled out an inhaler. She clumsily dropped it onto the ground and tried to crawl after it, seeing it slip under the desk. Scarecrow pressed his foot on the back of her lab coat.

Her bizarre tactic to get him off was to start mock-karate chopping his leg.

"I need that. Can't breathe. Can't."

"Don't care. Why would I spare you?" asked Scarecrow. Rosemary glanced up and let out a cry of horror.

"Don't eat me!" she pleaded, "don't take my brain!" she screamed, clutching her head.

Taunting, he reached a hand down towards her head as slowly as possible and smirked as she tried to crawl off. He let her go because she couldn't go anywhere. He was much in favour of dragging these things out for as long as possible to get the best effect.

But his fun came to an abrupt and angering finish. Rosemary tried to reach out to something, one of the notice boards he had up, and stopped midway, her hand dropping. She keeled over to the side, not a peep out of her thereafter.

"Dr. Tawny? Oh, Dr. Tawny? Rosemary?" he called, nudging her with his foot. He frowned with clear displeasure. She was either dead or out cold but right now it didn't matter. He had antics to be at.

* * *

><p>'(^!^)'<p>

* * *

><p>Rosemary's eyelashes fluttered delicately as she arose from her slumber. She didn't remember anything. But there was a tight sensation in her chest. She went to reach into her pocket for her inhaler but found her wrist bound to the other. She'd been handcuffed to a pipe. She rolled her eyes as she vague memories stirred.<p>

She recognised, at least, she was in Scarecrow's lair. _He got me. _She winced slightly as her chest tightened, her breathing was getting worse. She struggled to see if she could free but had no such luck. Then the man himself made her jump. He'd been right there the whole time.

"I need my inhaler," she pleaded.

"I need to know why you didn't scream before you were unconscious. We don't always get what we want."

"I'm writing a book about you. You kill me; you risk everything I know being leaked. And I have a box with your name on sitting at home. Do you know where I live?"

"I know its house number 224, I could find the street. I know where it is."

"Ah, it's not Gotham Drive where the box is because I have an apartment too. But you wouldn't know about that. You don't, do you?"

"Where is it?" he demanded, crouching down and brandishing the needles at her. She shook her head and smiled wryly.

"Do your best."

"I'm going to," he promised, tilting her chin up and gently pricking her cheek.

Heavy laboured breathing began. Rosemary gritted her teeth and turned from Scarecrow not wishing to look at him. She let out a sigh and clenched her eyes tightly shut, a little moan escaping her lips. It was barely audible and he hadn't heard it. He turned her head back to him.

"What is it, Rosemary?" he quizzed, leering. The only thing he was getting in the way of response was strained breaths. He couldn't be sure that was a panic-stricken reaction. Against his will, he eased her lips apart and held the edge of the inhaler she'd been so desperately after to them, spraying the mixture into her mouth as she took a breath in accordingly.

"Open your eyes!" he ordered. She took a deep breath in and opened them, trying to stare him out with glazed eyes.

"You got what you wanted. I'm scared. I'm crying," she whispered, feeling a warm streak down her cheek. He shook his head and brushed his finger up her cheek.

"You're bleeding," he said, letting the blood drop fall of his finger, "maybe ... you ought to have a little more," he cackled lowly, "let's see if we can't get you to scream, oh sweet Rosemary."

He pierced her arm with all five needles and watched her already frightened reaction become overbearingly tense. He could tell she was trying so desperately to suppress her screams but it wouldn't work, not for long. Besides, it was fun to watch them all struggle. She quivered with a violently fearful reaction to the toxin and let out a silent scream, stopping the shriek for escaping from her throat. Her head dropped low.

Scarecrow tilted her head up and glowered, seething with vehemence. She had yet again passed out without so much as a sufficient whimper of despair. Was her determination really that strong? He sure hoped not. He really needed to break her otherwise there were substantial risks on the tides. He brushed away a tear off her cheek, frowning.

"Don't cry, little Rose. It's not enough."

* * *

><p><em>Any sign of following is a good sign. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward Nygma is in the house. _

* * *

><p>Scarecrow gasped as he was submerged in cold water. Croc had let go of him under the water. He could already feel his body bruises from the monsters iron grip. Croc didn't pursue him, leaving him free to get out. He swam over to a near-by opening and went through, emerging deeper into the sewers.<p>

It took some time, he was soaked, he reeked horribly and he was exhausted, but he finally got out into the open and away from the sewers. His body had learned to endured these things though. Up on the surface of the clear water, the grunge left his body and dispersed in a layer over the water. It was foul it was that it floated on water. He tried to climb up onto whatever it was he was holding but it was way too small, he fell over the other side.

"Titan?" he mused. It was what the Joker had been after. He grasped the netting around the box on the underneath and pulled it along as he swam to the edge of one of the cliffs on Arkham. He drained himself there, pulling the box up.

The clock struck 12. Almost like it were rehearsed, someone came dashing out from near-by the cliffs and crashed into the Titan box, tripping over it and into the water. Scarecrow sprinted behind the edge of a large rock, peeping over. He couldn't get caught, not now!

The Riddler emerged from the water, looking very disgruntled and shocked by his soak. Scarecrow stepped out and smirked wryly under his mask as The Riddler fought with the water and nothing else to get back to the edge. Scarecrow extended his needle-armed hand but the Riddler shot him a glare. He chuckled lowly, handing the boffin his other hand and pulling him out.

"Who put that there?" snapped the Riddler.

"Me."

"Oh."

Yeah. The Riddler wasn't going to argue with Scarecrow. Especially not with that wonderful weapon clinging to his arm that could send him into a cataclysmic state of mind. _No thank you!_ Thought the Riddler.

"Are you legging it off the island?" asked the Riddler, twisting his jacket to dry it off.

"Of course I am!" grunted Scarecrow, "once I go get some more toxin."

"Ohh, I wouldn't do that. Batman took the Joker down. They've got cops running all over the place."

"Drat," mumbled Scarecrow. What would he do about Dr. Tawny? "Come on," he said to the Riddler.

"What?" the other man gaped.

"We're going to ransack a place," remarked Scarecrow, pulling the Riddler along for the ride. The fellow maniac would love a good bust up anyway, so less work for him.

"Alrighty then!"

* * *

><p>'(^!^)'<p>

* * *

><p>Rosemary pulled the door back and gasped at the two men stood outside her door. She didn't have time to fight as Scarecrow pushed her inside, covering her mouth and restraining her. The Riddler followed Scarecrow inside and shut the door behind him, inspecting the surroundings curiously. He glanced at Scarecrow's hostage and gasped.<p>

"This is Dr. Tawny's house?" he questioned, stupidly. Scarecrow gave him a glare out of the corner of his eye telling him to just shut up. He turned to Rosemary, glaring at her darkly. She could vaguely see his eyes under the mask.

"This is interesting, Dr. Tawny. I have to presume they now know about my hideout," he remarked. She shook her head and glanced briefly at the living room door to the side of them. It told him enough and he quickly peeked inside. There were boxes in there; boxes of HIS stuff. Rage built in him. Then he realised the benefits of this, even _if _she were stealing his property for her own gain.

"You got out by yourself?" he asked curiously. Rosemary nodded, gazing up at him with her big brown eyes. She looked absolutely pathetic. It made him want to hurt her more than he already did. "Lock the door," hissed Scarecrow to the Riddler who complied, nonplussed by these events.

Scarecrow turned Rosemary around, keeping his mouth over her hand and one arm around her chest to restrain her arm movement and he marched her into the lounge, disconnecting her phone and pocketing her mobile phone. He finally let her go, throwing her forward. She collided with the wall by the fireplace heavily, pain flaring up within her.

"We will be using your place to settle tonight. Tomorrow, you show me to your work."

"I'm at Arkham!"

"You'll call in sick," barked Scarecrow.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, "I'm not taking you to there-"

"You are making a travesty of my life. That's personal to me and I take offence. You will take me to your other location where you are writing your works and you will destroy it all."

"You don't have to take me hostage for me to do it," she said, backing away a little.

"Do you really think I'd believe you if you said you'd done it?" he scoffed.

"It's in New Jersey," she said.

"Where you born..." he stated, even though it sounded like he was asking. She nodded lightly. "We're off to New Jersey then."

"Give me a break," whispered Rosemary, glaring contemptuously at the psychotic killer before her. All that time spent, working day to day, with people such as him, was suddenly useless in the situation. Behind a desk with a panic button everything seemed so cushy but this was something very different. She _was _afraid.

"You brought this all on yourself, my dear," said Scarecrow, laughing lowly.

"Are you going to keep me hostage here?" she asked.

"Yes."

She sighed and went to walk away. This was a test though, because she had a feeling she'd be restricted. Scarecrow struck his arm out to prevent her from going any further, his eyes baring down on her with rising anger.

"I want to go to my room. I want to go clear my head," she said, "let me go."

"Kindly show me where your home office is as you go there," he ordered.

"As you wish," she snarled.

He followed closely, not giving her the room to breathe as they went upstairs. She turned at the top and went to push him but he had foreseen this – somehow! He grabbed her wrist and crossed them over her chest, pushing her up to the wall. More agony. She winced lightly as he scratched her neck with the needles, not pushing them in.

"Try that again, you know you'll regret it," he warned. He meant it, and she knew that. "Your office?"

She held her hand out to the left and Scarecrow took a glance into her office. He turned back and squeezed her shoulder, the needles going under her skin. She pulled a face of discomfort, shutting her eyes tightly. He wasn't in the mood for her right now, he pushed her aside and kicked her into her room, hearing her spine crack.

She scraped along the carpet, getting a friction burn as she went sliding over the rough skin unfriendly, wool. She crawled along the floor, a pathetic mess right now. She took a deep breath, holding her inhaler to her lips and then laid back on the floor, trying to regain her composure.

Scarecrow rifled through everything, but there were just diary's, documents and lots of inhalers, but hey if her asthma was that bad she needed them. He pocketed one as a weapon and checked under the draws. Of course. Dr. Tawny would have her secrets. He peeled the black diary free of its tape restraints and opened it up.

He stood, starting to read through it as he went back over to her room to check up on the effects it was having on her. He was surprised to find her docile on the floor. He leaned over her, her eyes tracking him lazily. She didn't look very afraid at all. He waved the diary above her. She started, following it with a sigh.

"Appointments, meetings, dates, outings with girlfriends. There's nothing about work in there. Nothing for you to discover."

"I'll see about that. Where is your bathroom?"

"Last door on the left."

"Towels?"

She pointed at the built in wardrobe before her and let out a gasp as he stood in front of her. She turned away, trying to crawl off away from him but he pushed his foot down into her spine. She squirmed about uncomfortably until he let her go, flicking the lights off as he left the room and shut the door, leaving her in the pitch black. She climbed up onto the bed and took another 2 doses from her inhaler. The effects threatening to catch her did so, leaving her out cold in restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Slightly foreboding, no? Whether you know it or not, the icon in the middle IS an owl. As good as I could make it.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_More more more. I went to the doctors yesterday and her first name was the same as Dr. Tawny's when I looked at my appointment card. I was amused until I got in there and she was super critical of anything I said._

* * *

><p>Rosemary awoke still in pitch black. She didn't know she'd been out for 24 hours almost exactly. She tried to turn her bedside light on but it didn't come on. She knew where the door was anyway. She stumbled about the place, heading for it or the light switch. Her hands groped something else instead. A person.<p>

Everything came flooding back. She was being taken hostage in her own home by the Scarecrow and the Riddler. She gasped and backed away quickly. Scarecrow turned the lights on and advanced towards her. She shot around as he moved from the door and yanked it open, running out. He caught up fast and planted his palms into her back, giving her a little push.

She screamed as she couldn't resist the acceleration throwing her forwards. A violent tumble down the stairs ensued until she landed at the bottom, sprawled out. The Riddler sprinted into the hallway, giving her a hand up and glancing up the stairs at Scarecrow.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked Rosemary.

"You bastard," she whispered. He trotted down the stairs, closer towards her. He looked like he was going to kill her there and then, he wanted to. He needed the address of her other residence though.

"Tomorrow, you go in to work and you hand in your resignation-"

"NO!" she pleaded.

"You won't be attending work again. There is no point being listed as a staff member there when so."

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

"You won't make it," he smirked.

"Awh, come on Johnny. She can go if you get what you need, right? She's paid to expose, wouldn't you?"

"I saw it this way, Scarecrow. I would novelise your life and make it into an intriguing best seller. You'd become a psychotic hit, thousands knowing your name. All I need is one little detail. Your childhood-"

Scarecrow struck her across the cheek. This stung but she noticed he wasn't wearing the attachment with the toxin on. Curiosity eased the pain.

"No one uses me for their own gain," he growled, wandering into the kitchen. The glove was perched in the middle of the table, the toxin on reserves. He generally liked to carry surplus but he'd wasted so much on Rosemary. She'd even had more than the Dark Knight but was somehow also resisting it. It called for a revision of his toxin, for now that he had left would have to do.

The next morning they sat at the table almost like they were flatmates. Rosemary kept close to Eddie, because he seemed to be defending her a little at least. Scarecrow was just being brutal. They sat and ate in silence.

"I'm taking you to work," announced Scarecrow when he had finished. Rosemary nearly dropped her bowl. She accidentally tipped the milk from the cereal onto her lap anyway. She cursed and glanced down at it. "And I've bugged you. If you say a word, I'll know about it and we'll just run but I promise if you do that, I will come back to get you."

"Right. Wasn't planning to."

"No, dear, of course you weren't."

Rosemary cleared her bowl away and trailed upstairs to get changed, feeling so glum. She was mentally exhausted – if she could have just collapsed over there and then and gone to sleep for a hundred years she gladly would have done.

Back downstairs, she dreaded what was to come. She wasn't in control of hardly anything except her own body and that wasn't enough right now. She climbed into the car and turned to face Scarecrow. Her jaw dropped with surprise, as he sat there clutching the wheel, in normal civilian clothing and no mask. However, by his side there was a needle, presumably for her if she kicked up or something.

He gazed upon her, harsh and unforgiving blue eyes fixing onto hers. He had such a glacial look it made her feel the same way inside. She crossed her arms over herself, feeling exposed. He handed her an envelope which she glared at without taking.

"This is the letter of resignation you'll be handing in today," he stated, dropping the letter into her lap.

"I don't want to-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." The argument died there. Rosemary was too upset and too hurt to reply in case he did something else and he knew he had won, so needed to say no more. "Buckle up," he warned, starting the car. "Just be careful how you act today. Could hurt in the end."

"Stop," she whispered, "stop hurting me."

"Ah, you're not used to being a victim, are you, Rose? You're not used to people not backing down to what you ask because behind a desk, most people HAVE to obey. Does it scare you?"

"It distresses me, it doesn't scare me."

"I don't believe you."

"That's a shame. If I were scared, I'd have hidden. Instead, I'm sat in a car with my captor. Sure, that's for escape because I have two madmen in my home... are you going back to my house?"

"Naturally."

"You won't find anything there," she said, grimacing. She turned to look at him but he kept his eyes ahead on the road. "I lead a dull life."

"So dull you've dedicated a portion of your time and effort to studying me, stealing my research and dramatising my existence."

"You don't find it a little curious I used to have a little respect you?"

"Used to? Are you that screwed up, Rose?"

"It's not screwed up. I liked your dedication, you could have done it ethically... and if you hadn't been so stubborn you'd have been able to stop it becoming a compulsion. But you _are _evil. Except, what is that to go on but a stigma?"

"You're saying something caused it?"

"But you're never going to tell me, are you?" she laughed, glancing out of the window.

"You're right. It is a little curious. And stupid."

"You were never supposed to know by now," she shrugged, "it wasn't supposed to be dangerous. I tried to build a rapport between us, I just failed miserably," she smiled.

Scarecrow scoffed but didn't explain himself. She claimed to lead a boring life and yet didn't at all, or maybe she was just unhappy with her life. Sure, she wasn't an extreme sports player or she didn't have a really cool pastime, but if she'd spent a while trying to find out about him he could also maybe assume she took up her position at Arkham after him to get to him. But he wasn't going to ask because he didn't want to appear conversational. He pulled up near by the road down to Arkham and glared at her. She nodded and undid her seatbelt, opening up the door.

"Aren't you going to wish me a nice day at work?" she sneered, leaning down as she looked in through the open door.

"Shut the door, it's cold."

She slammed it viciously into place. She was having rather a malevolent reaction to his invasion of her life but she had of course brought it onto herself. _Foolish girl. _He watched as she practically stormed down the road to Arkham, just to get away from him. He chuckled lowly. Until he spotted the envelope in the pocket on the door. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't drive into his place of incarceration, it'd be a horrible risk. Rosemary was long gone. He growled under his breath.

"Hey, Scarecrow," said a voice in the earpiece he was wearing, "look in the pocket on my side."

"Already have, dear Rose. And when you get out you're going to sorely regret it," he muttered to himself.

"You will not make me do what you want," she said calmly.

When the opportunity came, she told everyone the situation. The police were around at her house in no time with her but the Riddler and Scarecrow were gone, evidence of them being there not deficient however. In her account, the only thing she missed out was her writing a novel about him. She watered down her account of the events in his little lair.

"You got the wrong diary," she said when she got a moment alone. He could hear her still. He glowered with fury, "I mean, yeah... that one is a genuine diary, but if you'd have thought to look under the sofa, you'd have found where I used to live in New Jersey and where my little basement is, in a little matching red diary. Instinct told me to start taking precautions."

Scarecrow punched the radio, smashing it to bits. The Riddler jumped from his sleep and grunted, turning to the side and going back into it. Scarecrow was beyond furious now; he wanted to make her regret everything so much it hurt and he would.

That night she received surveillance as she had also told them of Scarecrow's threat. She didn't sleep as peacefully as she wished she could have done, but she still slept.

* * *

><p><em>Even I'M surprised she's that naive. You?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I know people are reading this which pleases me! So have more!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, no," she whispered, "no! LET ME OUT! LET ME GO!" she screamed, bashing the window panes. He rolled his eyes and ignored her. <em>Looks like I don't need gas to scare her. <em>"This isn't fair. How did you get me out?"

"Very easily. They probably haven't even noticed you're gone yet. Only when you don't answer their furious knocks on the door will they discover that you're gone, along with a bag of your possessions. I included both diaries in this back," he remarked.

"Scarecrow," she pleaded, turning to him. She was chained to the door handle! No way could she run, he had her caged. She turned her head around to see the Riddler napping on the back seat. He was more sympathetic, maybe she could bargain the first chance she got. "Scarecrow, please don't hurt me again."

"I'm not going to unless you do something out of line. See if we can't get you to learn not to underestimate me when I'm not in a confined space with ample security."

"Where are we?"

"East Gotham."

"Where are we going to?"

"New Jersey."

"All this, Scarecrow, over a book!"

"I'm taking it very personally."

"You don't have to kidnap and abuse me just to make me stop."

"You'd like me to believe that, but you and I both know there is absolutely no way you're telling the truth."

"Stop hurting me, Jonathan."

He gritted his teeth and shot her a brief glance on malice, but she was standing her ground. He raised a brow and focused his eyes back on the road, saying no more for the rest of their journey.

There was a tap on Rosemary's shoulder which she felt as she began to wake up. It was night time, maybe 2 in the morning or something and the person tapping her was the Riddler.

"Dr. Tawny," he whispered, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, you just seemed to be having a nightmare. Hey, I was wondering if you could open the page with the address Johnny's looking for."

Johnny. They all called him Johnny. It was hard to imagine the bastard forming any kind of relationship which would grant others the right to call him by a nickname. In fact, it was hard to understand how he'd establish relationships at all.

Dumbfound, she took the diary and opened it up at the page where her address was in there.

"Can I rip out my parents address?" she asked. The Riddler shrugged and Rosemary ripped out the bottom of the page and handed it back over. As she did, a needled hand caught on.

"Now, why would we trust her to open it at the right page and rip out an address that isn't hers?" asked Scarecrow.

"Ah, I was testing," explained the Riddler, "I already found the page."

Scarecrow raised a brow and smirked wryly, glancing at the page. She HAD opened it on the right page and he could see the 'Pa' of the word parents. He snatched the piece in her hand and opened it to find 'rents' at the top. He had no concern threatening her whole family, he had one member under enough threat so he thrust the bit back at her. She shoved it down her bra frantically, certain he wouldn't go into there at any cost. He rolled his eyes and turned to the Riddler.

"I guess I underestimated your intellect, Ed. And you're honesty," he frowned, turning to Rosemary who looked suddenly diffident. Or maybe intimidated.

"So, can't you let me go?"

"Wouldn't that be nice," he sneered, "Ed, wait in the car," he grunted, getting out of the car. He yanked Rosemary's door open, bringing her with it.

"What are you doing?"

We're going somewhere."

"Just us?"

"Yes," he said, taking the cuff off the door and locking it onto him very quickly. The next time he did it, Rosemary had a split second to pull and to run. It was worth a shot.

He dragged her along, so unwillingly until they reached a small little shack. Rosemary had actually been here before during her time looking for Scarecrow's common hideouts and this was one of them. They were often either shacks or barns, occasionally the sewers although after his most recent experience he might not be doing down one for a while.

He shoved her inside and pushed her down onto a chair, unclipping his half. Rosemary pushed him and moved back herself, going for the door. He leapt forward and grabbed her waist, ungracefully falling down onto the ground with her. She cried out in pain, not only from the extra weight he added on top of her but from knocking her chin on the floorboards.

"Oh Rosemary, why must you do this to yourself. I'd give you more freedom if I could trust you with it. Luckily we landed right where I need to be," he said, pulling up the floorboard. He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs with long chairs and clipped them to her wrists, pulling her up and back into him. She half expected him to treat her like a reindeer, whipping reins against her back.

Instead he pushed her back onto the chair and crossed her arms over herself, clipping them to the rungs so she couldn't get off the chair. It was tight.

"Are you going to kill me?" she blurted out.

"If you die, you die. If you don't, I just carry on experimenting."

"If you kill me, you have to hide me but that often doesn't work. They'll find you before you have time to get to my place over there and work out the code to the safe. Your toxin makes me short of breath or something. Give me my inhaler once you've given it to me. You'll cause more problems if you let me die."

"No 'don't do this to me'?"

"I can't stop you. You have to let one of my hands free."

"I don't think so."

"It's down my bra! Let one hand free, only one."

Scarecrow approached and reached down her top. She felt sick. He apparently didn't have any boundaries, it also meant she didn't seem to have an appropriate hiding place for things because he'd just check. She was losing this fight fast and in many ways.

He pulled out a syringe from his pocket and injected her with the toxin, waiting. She looked distressed within minutes, gazing around frantically. When her breathing became laboured, he gave her the inhaler, only once, and then pocketed it himself. Rosemary's bottom lip quivered in fright and tears began to spill. Still no scream, and that was really what he needed.

He approached, madly, and got right in her face. She turned away, erratic breathing and panic clear in her eyes.

"Scream, Rose. Scream."

"No," she said in a small voice. He pinched her chin and forced her to look back at him, squeezing the syringe into her thigh.

"DO IT!" he yelled.

"NO!" she yelled for an extending duration. It was good enough for him, but it could be better. Work needed to be done. In the mean time, he'd implore what it was that made her look away from him each time.

"What are you afraid of?" he whispered.

"I'm ... afraid," she replied, "of... of... I'm afraid of-"

"ROSE!"

"DON'T CALL ME ROSE!" she snapped. He was taken back. She never showed any displeasure at being called Rose before, so why had she just taken offence now? And why would the toxin make her irritable?

"Oh, but why, Rose? You have such a pretty name."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," she yelled, trying to head butt him. She landed back in the chair and it tipped over. He stood, towering over her. She wormed about on the floor trying to get up apparently. He crouched over her top half and gazed upon her. It was a bit weirder seeing him unmasked whilst this was going on than him being masked.

"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF ROSE?"

"DON'T!" she cried. It was the last thing he got from her before she passed out with an exasperated sigh. He un-cuffed her and scooped her up, throwing her back in the car into the back passengers seat, Edward taking the front passenger seat.

"Have fun?" asked the Riddler curiously.

"No."

* * *

><p><em>To put it bluntly, Ed, he's just a misery-guts when he does't get his own way. :) <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_A look into their history together._

* * *

><p>Rosemary opened her eyes for a moment, but quickly shut them again. She was terrible at waking up, she didn't need to get drunk not to remember anything that happened before she fell asleep. But the motion experienced brought back the memories. Jonathan was asleep on the floor in the back next to her, his arm resting on the seats with the handcuffs attached. She obviously fell asleep again. It was to be expected; he gave her a double dose of anti-histamines, he just didn't know that.<p>

**6th of August**

_"I've been conducting sessions with Jonathan after Dr. Kellerman couldn't take it anymore in spite of... well, one could say a victory? He informed me of the difficulty I would have and so far this is true."  
><em>

_"Good evening, Jonathan."_

_"Good evening, Rose."_

_"Dr. Tawny, please."_

_"Why of course. Anything you ask dear."_

_"I'd like to start off with the recent incident, between yourself, Dr. Kellerman and Batman."_

_"You're way too pretty to be a doctor."_

_"Please respond to my point."_

_"You look like you could be... a model. Or in fact, maybe you once were."_

_"Are you trying to establish your dominance?"_

_"What!" _

_"Get him out. Aggressive behaviour will not be tolerated."_

_"Come on, Scarecrow."_

**7th of August**

_"Yesterday, Jonathan seemed surprised I didn't react to his comment about my former job as a model. Odd, I only featured once in one magazine modelling clothes. Apparently I didn't have 'it', whatever that is. More oddly, is how he did actually find that out but I couldn't let him know that I was concerned. He's used to getting his own way with things. Or at least, he is now."  
><em>

_"Dr. Tawny, how are you this morning?"_

_"Take a seat."_

_"I haven't any choice in the matter, apparently."_

_"No, you don't. Isn't that a shame?"_

_"Do I sense a bitter tone in your voice?"_

_"No. You sense impatience. Sit."_

_"Oh my, you're a tough one to crack. Let's see if I can't work on that." _

_"What made you feel it necessary to attack the people helping you?"_

_"Afraid I'm going to attack you?"_

_"Not at all. If you should happen to though, our conversations are being listened into. Someone will incapacitate you if you try anything. Now, I answered your question, answer mine."_

_"Yes, why did you answer my question?"_

_"To see if you'd do that."_

_"What? AHHHH! BITCH!" _

_"Dr. Tawny?"_

_"No, just wait, Aaron." _

_"What's happenin'?" _

_"It hurts, doesn't it? Mentally catastrophic, when the, truly stable, world is crumbling around you and you have no grasp on it-"_

_"DO SOMETHING!"_

_"Do you do that, when people cry out in distress?"_

_"What did you do, Dr. Tawny?"_

_"He was answering my questions with questions in order to attack me."_

_"Jesus..."_

_"You should take him back to his cell."_

_"I'LL GET YOU! I'LL GET YOU AND WHEN I DO YOU'LL SUFFER BEFORE ME!" _

_"I'll eagerly await it."_

**9th of August**

_"I took a needle that Jonathan had under the table to try and get me with. I knew what he was doing. I kept it, lying to Mr. Cash that I had discarded it. I am one step closer to where I need to be. It'll take some work, but I always did have a knack for chemistry."  
><em>

_"Jonathan. Good Evening. How are you?"_

_"What a stupid question to ask."_

_"Ah, you're mad that I knew what you were doing._

(30 minutes later)

_"I think we should conclude."_

_"Yes, I think we should, Dr. Tawny." _

_"Ah! What was that?"_

_"A present. Take me out of here!" _

_"Get him out!"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh, I only left her a little surprise toxin canister."_

_"GET OUT! Dr. Tawny! Come on, get out!"_

_"GO!"_

**11th of August**

_"I hoped for my success to be an overnight thing. He's clever. Really clever. And I am still a little bit shaken up. He's got a way about him. I just wonder where he was hiding that canister. I just couldn't bring myself to stand up. It's very powerful. I'll just have to be better."  
><em>

_"How are you, Dr. Tawny? I hope you're not too... concerned."_

_"Guards, would you please leave the room until I call you?"_

_"Are you trying to get one up?"_

_"I am the leader of the pack here."_

_"Almost as if you're treating us like dogs. Mark your territory why don't you?"_

_"I am. I aren't worried about you. I am only sat out of-"_

_"Grasp?"_

_"Get off."_

_"What a nice little sigh. If you shout them, I will hurt you."_

_"Dr. Tawny?"_

_"Tell them everything is okay."_

_"Everything is okay."_

_"Good girl."_

_"Get off me... no... J- ... stop..." _

_"You're married, aren't you? How unfaithful, Rose. Is that why you're getting divorced?"_

_"I said no."_

_"But yet you still kissed me back."_

_"I could get you charged-"_

_"But yet, you're going to leave here and not tell anyone at all, are you? Because you like to keep secrets, especially from those you love?"_

**11th of August/12th of August**

_"I can't sleep. He knows why I'm getting divorced. He went on to talk about it all. I wasn't able to do anything. And he kissed me. I then realised why; he drugged me, again. He must have an antidote himself that he took because it was on his tongue and obviously it means it should have had an effect on him, but it didn't. He is nearly intolerable. I have to work harder. And I don't miss my ex, and yet Jonathan managed to make me feel so guilty."_

**13th of August**

_"I might have had a break through. I will put this to the test today, and not prevent Jonathan from attacking me."  
><em>

_"Why, hello, Rose."_

_"Dr. Tawny."_

_"As you wish. Oh, what is the matter? You seem so cold today."_

_"Guards?"_

_"Sure?"_

_"I am."_

_"Bold, aren't we?" _

_"It's what I aim for."_

_"You must have been gullible. Did the other man offer to ease your pain? He'd marry you when you divorce your husband, make you happy? Did he keep telling you about the weight that would be lifted when you were free to be with him, free from the anguish inflicted upon you by your hardly sober husband? Did your husband ever hurt you?"_

_"No!"_

_"He just didn't seem to love you very much. You didn't really want to marry him did you? Am I right in thinking ... you were bullied into doing so? After all, you don't need therapy for depression for two years, the two you were married for, without something happening? Did he tell you that you'd have no other option besides him?"_

_"This is my session."_

_"Your inhaler? You haven't taken your inhaler for many years, Rose."_

_"Dr. Tawny."_

_"Let me call you Rose, in exchange for me not drugging you this time?"_

_"You already have. GAURDS!" _

_"Come on, Crane. Get out of here. Dr. Tawny, are you alright?"_

_"She's trying to fight that dreadful feeling of fear she's got right now."_

_"Move it, scumbag."  
><em>

**14th of August**

_"I was SUPER drowsy after I took the antidote, which I hid in my inhaler to make it seem more innocent, but it nullified the effects of the toxin. So maybe I can start to make progress. I revised it over night and this morning I will be testing it out."  
><em>

_"Hello, Rose."_

_"Dr. Tawny."_

_"Stopped putting the distance between us? Will the guards be going?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"Dr. Tawny, we've been informed not to let you do that."_

_"Oh, isn't that a shame-"_

_"If you don't leave, I will just lock myself in his cell to have these discussions."_

_"Dr. Tawny, if you tell us to get out and he does anything to you, we can't be held responsible for not protecting you?"_

_"I am fine with that. Let me be my own fool."_

_"Dr. Tawny-!"_

_"GET OUT!"_

_"You heard Rose. Get out."_

_"Shut your face."_

_"Priv... what are you doing?"_

_"I might as well just let you do it. You're going to find some cunning way to do it."_

_"Ha! I'd rather kiss you again. You should have said, I could have brought the powder instead. But as you wish. Finally learned to give in to me?... Let me do it then."_

_"I've given you the chance, I know you're going to take it. This is the last chance I'll give you."_

_"Hoping to gain my trust?"_

_"I don't know ... what I'm hoping to gain..."_

_"There, little Rose."_

_"I'm not little..." _

_"You are to me. And you look oh so shy, my dear. And right now, you looked scared."_

_"I am..."_

_"Of what?"_

_"No."_

_"Tell me, Rose. Tell me and I'll stop."_

_"I've heard that too many times to believe it."_

_"Not many people look pretty when they cry... you wear it well however."_

_"GAUR-HMMM!"_

_"Shush!"_

_"GET OFF HER CRANE!"_

_"I am. I am. Take me away."_

_"Dr. Tawny? Are you okay?"_

_"I know, it's my own fault."_

_"Dr. Tawny?"_

_"I'm fine."_

**14th of August**

_"It worked."_

* * *

><p><em>Figured I would humour the tape recordings we find in the game. The first part of each day is always a personal recording and Dr. Tawny puts the necessary session between Jonathan and herself to her own personal recordings. She's not as untainted as she thinks. OH, I'm not really intending Rosemary and Jonathan to be together, unless that... I don't know, I couldn't see it working. Oh well, I'm writing this as I go along, I'll see. Sometimes I feel possessed when I write; like it writes itself and I look and I feel surprised. See what that does for me :D<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_This is one of my favourite chapters. I know I wrote it but I think if you can visualise Rosemary in the state she is it becomes quite amusing. Then to add Scarecrow's indescribable bafflement at the situation :) _

* * *

><p>Rosemary sighed, glancing out of the back of the rear window. Scarecrow was glaring at her with discontent. She brought her inhaler to her lips. She didn't care if she spent half of the day sleeping now. Scarecrow had brought along 5 inhalers. <em>Fool. <em>She just wanted to be out of things. On the same count, she'd need to start being careful and more aware if he got her with the toxin so she could play up.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked. She yanked her wrist over to her food she'd been given, causing him to drop what he was eating. She watched him get mad but try to reserve himself.

"It's your own fault."

He bit back how mad he was and shuffled closer, raising a brow. Rosemary sat back a little, clearly concerned as she watched him - full of suspicion. He shot her a well faked but Duchenne looking smile, making her look more perplexed.

"Sorry, dear. You didn't say anything."

"You could just un-attach it for a moment whilst I eat?"

He pinned her down on the back of the seat, holding the needle-blazoned hand over her face. Her eyes certainly widened with fear, pupils dilated, fixed on the focus, unmoving from the danger. But her posture absolutely betrayed this. She'd trained herself well to turn off from things like this. The eyes were where her concern showed.

"Unless you want to eat with me like this you don't complain."

"You don't have to do what you're doing. I'd be so much more willing to help and do what you ask if you'd only be nicer. Besides, one damn book. Seriously? Are you that petty?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then."

"You two better not be getting freaky back there," said the Riddler wearily.

"Does it look like we are?" hissed Scarecrow.

"Well, yeah it does. Especially in the dark... I mean, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." Scarecrow glanced in the mirror for a second, trying to see what the Riddler could. A wicked smirk played on his lips and he pulled over the sort of mock-curtain in the car. It didn't serve any real purpose.

"We need our privacy," remarked Scarecrow. Ed mumbled something about wishing he could have got his iPod, like he had one. When Scarecrow looked back over to Rosemary, he was surprised. "That's the most horror you've shown since we began our trip..."

"Because you're weird." Scarecrow cackled lowly and sat back up.

"You ought to eat."

"So you can keep me alive whilst you experiment on me?" she asked. A sickening grin spread over his face. "What if I stopped eating?"

"My dear, I'd force you somehow."

"I wasn't planning on doing that though. Just curious," she said, picking up the half eaten sandwich and continuing to eat it. It had a powdery taste in the middle. Her eyes flickered up to his as he leered at her. He'd had many creative, creepy ways to drug her. She sighed and dropped the sandwich, laying back. "I hate you."

"Surely not hate. More, very intensely despise. And even then, I don't think you do. Rose?"

She gazed upwards, in something of a catatonic like state. That was the paralysis from fear; only he couldn't imagine what it was she was gazing at. She looked docile still though. He ran one needled finger along her throat, easing the tip on her skin but not breaking it.

"Scream, my dear. You'd make my day," he said, teasing the tip over her lips. She let out a brief rapid succession of breaths; that was just anxiety - he was looking for trippy intense panic. How was this not working as beautifully as it had on Batman? Oh, Batman was afraid of death, of insanity, of being alone, of being unsuccessful, of **_bats_**. Thanatophobia, agateophobia, autophobia, atychiphobia, chiroptophobia.

He'd just have to take it further. A lot further. But that required space, time and a few more chemicals. He put his head close; she wasn't rasping. Yet she was reaching for her inhaler. She had every time.

"You don't need that," he said, closing his hand around it and confiscated it. He'd done that a lot.

"Don't I?" she asked, frowning. She sighed heavily and gazed at him. He looked bewildered. She looked dazed, but placid at the same time. He glared, looking suspicious. Rose jumped, her eyes wide but not alert. She was really hallucinating but she wasn't doing anything about it or reacting much to what she was seeing.

Until a sudden yelp. She shuffled to the side and clung onto Scarecrow's shirt collar, pulling him down. He cried out in surprise as she dragged him close, glaring at him. If anything she looked stoned.

"If they touch you, they'll turn you into one of them."

"You're out of it, lady," he warned. Unusual side-effect; it had never happened before. She was scared but she knew she should be and dealt with it well. She backed away again and tugged him as well. Was she trying to... _protect _him? From her hallucinations?

Maybe her asthma medication, whichever it was, and his toxin were having some weird interaction? He left his assumptions there and watched curiously because it was definitely her fear she could see; she was just too drugged up to react typically to the terror.

"Get a stick, poke it?" she suggested, trying to reach up onto the parcel shelf. He pulled her hand off and got her something; a fork! She took it and gazed. "This is a funny stick," she giggled. This was a little bit more fascinating than watching people afraid! Scarecrow observed her in awe as she reached out with the fork towards the curtain. She tapped it cautiously.

"EEEE!" she screamed, pelting the fork at the curtain. All of a sudden, Ed slammed on the brakes and pulled the curtain back.

"Are you alright?" he cried. Rosemary looked stunned beyond belief, her jaw dropped and she blinked rapidly. Ed looked confused, Scarecrow just had to suppress a laugh though.

"Queen Bones... don't let her sting you," said Rosemary. Scarecrow raised a brow and tried to absorb what the hell that meant, if anything.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought something was wrong; like we hit something or whatever. What... is going on?"

"We're trying LSD," said Scarecrow, pulling the curtain back across again. Ed started driving again. Scarecrow turned back to Rosemary and raised a brow. "Queen Bones has gone?"

"She'll be back. With Bone warriors."

"Bone?" he frowned. The penny dropped. "**_You're _**afraid of death!"

"I am the legend of death," she stated. He tried not to laugh but the effects were amazingly funny. Rather _unique _so far in his research.

"So, if you are the legend, why are you afraid?"

"Because I hold the key to death," she whispered, squirming away. He went to reach out to where she was looking but she jumped up at him and bit his wrist. He yelled in pain, but ignored it, pinning her down.

"ED! Get the sedatives!"

A hand popped up under the curtain, holding a syringe. Scarecrow took it and pressed it into her thigh which wasn't an easy task until he had her arms both pinned back with just one of his and his legs suspending the movement of hers.

"Ah shit," she complained when she felt the needle going in. She slipped off the edge of the back seat lamely, soundly sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>In my files, it is titled 'the LSD effect' but I omitted the titles on here.<br>Thanatophobia is my very favourite phobia, because it is the fear of death yet life is more unpredictable. It's not irrational to be afraid of death, we know it happens, but it would be irrational to fear for living which is typically what phobia is about. So why do we not have the phobia of life? (This sooo isn't my favourite area of study in psychology besides microexpresions :P). We avoid our fears, we can't outrun death. Grim thought, but it is true and for the time you spend preoccupied with that fright you do really spend more time enjoying life, hopefully. Plus, this is important information to bear in mind if we want to psychologically consider Rosemary :)  
>Long note there: wow.<br>Oh, yeah. I imagine Rosemary looks like OMG cat XD _


	8. Chapter 8

_This took a lot of thought, I was worried I couldn't think where to take it next and this is so off the cuff I keep panicking I'm losing track but not yet I'm not! _

* * *

><p>Rosemary nearly freaked out, she woke up laid in Scarecrow's lap. She sat up frantically but he grasped her shoulder with a bony hand, keeping her where she was. She struggled uncomfortably, trying to wriggle free. He had a strong grip, which was freaky.<p>

"You're dehydrated," he said, handing her a glass. She frowned at him and silently questioned his miserly mentality, taking the glass and having a sip. That sip became a desperate glug. She _was _dehydrated. And currently surprised. Usually, he discarded his 'subject' when he had discovered their fear. _Oh, but he needs that safe combination to the safe that doesn't exist._

She forced herself not to smirk, and turned it into a gratuitous smile instead, handing the glass back to him. He grasped it and glared at her, waiting for it to click. It didn't just yet; she was just waking up. They'd had a long journey and she slept through most of it. Especially after he gave her a third revision of the toxin which was even funnier than their incident in the car.

"You know, you shuffled up to me and laid there," he stated. She frowned at him contemptuously and went to look out of the window which was her favourite distraction. Watching scenery. What a dull life she continued to lead.

Then it clicked.

She observed the surroundings and felt queasy. They'd found it. They had actually found her very little apartment in New Jersey. That was ... incredible. It was more incredible that Scarecrow was THAT deranged and furious he had come here.

"You crawled over, I pushed you off, thinking you were being stupid. You then moaned 'don't do that to me, John, I'm tired'. You crawled back up. I thought you meant me and you realised that it was me; then I figured your ex-husband was called John..."

"I still dream about him," she shrugged.

"You're terrified of him."

"I... no?"

"That isn't a very good protest, Rose."

"I'm scared of a lot; that's why I'm a recluse," she shrugged.

"Being afraid of death can preoccupy a lot of our time, especially when we're younger. Being threatened with death making us afraid of it can preoccupy a lot of your personality. He _did _hurt you. Only once. When he threatened to kill you for what you'd done to him? That's why your divorce got accepted so quickly."

"I was desperate, to be loved by anyone, even if that someone was a swine. Do not make me feel guilty for being vulnerable by suggesting I hurt him, just for wanting that _right _I'm entitled to."

"That isn't what I think. I think your shoulders are burdened with the weight of the guilt you're carrying, because you believe you hurt him."

This was just getting weird now. Scarecrow sounded not only curious but very calm; like he had a little bit of sympathy. She knew he didn't and though she wanted to welcome the apparent change of heart, it would take more than him interpreting her life and showing mild understanding for her to believe he wasn't planning something.

He raised a brow, lips pursed. She refused to comment on that, but he knew it was true. The worst part was her trying to claim she was boring; she was a desperate and lonely woman and she had a reason. He didn't push further, he wanted to break her resolve by having her do it by her own hand.

He stood, taking the glass and left. Rosemary glanced at her unbound wrists, looking utterly freaked out. Scarecrow narrowly glanced, feigning confusion and smiled lightly, leaving the room.

"Hungry? I hope you don't mind, I prepared breakfast."

"What?" she gasped, following out. He had as well; the table was laid out already. The Riddler was just finishing off his breakfast. He left with a small nod to Scarecrow which Rosemary paid no attention to. She was in too much shock. Courteously, Scarecrow pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She took it, expecting something so tried to ease the tension in her body.

Nothing came. No injection, no taunt, no pulling the chair away or handcuffing her to it.

"Are... you going to kill me?" she asked cautiously as Scarecrow sat opposite her. He glanced at the food and then up at her so she took a piece of toast.

"I don't think so. There's not really any need. I know you won't spill up too many details; and besides - they'll just incarcerate me like usual so there isn't too much risk."

She felt a horrible overwhelming guilt. She'd lead them here on a wild goose chase and he was letting her off for her. Because she could resist, she blurted out the truth.

"There isn't any safe!" she gasped, "I'm sorry," she cried, hiding behind her arms. When nothing happened she unfolded them to see Scarecrow calmly gazing at her.

"I already know. But I'm being serious. When we get back to Gotham I'll just leave you be once you've done what I ask."

"...Why?" she asked, agape.

"Do you _want _me to hurt you?"

"No," she whispered.

"Then I won't. But you are being punished for the lie."

"How?"

"Oh, only in a small way."

"... Okay."

"Don't be such a wallflower, little Rose."

"Don't," she said curtly.

"I always call you Rose. There are only a few times I haven't called you Rose."

"Don't add the 'little'."

"I don't call you little Rose because you're small. I call you it because you're so meek looking around me but I know you're not. But you _are _insecure."

Rose stood, not wanting to hear anything he'd say about that fact. She put her bowl in the sink and left, going to sit in the living room. The Riddler left as she came in and approached Scarecrow, frowning.

"She didn't eat them," said Scarecrow, talking about a selection of dried fruits, "but I know she loves them. It's because she's still suspicious. I'll work on it."

Rose sat and cried when she thought she was alone but the Riddler entered without warning. She hadn't even heard his footsteps. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"There, there. Don't cry, Dr. Tawny."

"You're just as bad as him, Ed."

"If... I could get you out I'd try but he took the key. I mean, you could always run? Hop out of the window?"

"I'm not going to run," she whispered.

"We could head back to Gotham, rat him out!"

"She doesn't want to do that either," said Scarecrow from the doorway, "she's not crying about me, she's crying about something I've said. She's happy to stay," he suggested, holding his hand out to Rosemary. She took it and he pulled her up, dabbing her cheeks with a tissue. She clutched his wrist and nodded as he gave her a look which held with it a silent question. They left together leaving the Riddler in utter shock.

"We're going to set off again in the morning, but before we do; we'll restock, you'll tell me where your stuff really is and I do believe you owe me," said Scarecrow, holding up a syringe as he glanced out of the window. Rosemary sat on the edge of the bed, nodding coyly.

"Okay," she whispered.

"You're not okay with it. But you're letting me do it anyway. What makes you that screwed up you'd comply?"

"You're the expert," she sniped bitterly. She didn't want him to implore; though he would anyway. He came and sat next to her, placing the syringe on the bedside table. His lips formed a grimace as she didn't so much as back away. He was annoyed she wasn't scared, he was disappointed she could carry on being so needy.

"You're still so dependent on the idea you can be made happy by someone. But it's foolish of you to assume there is any kindness in men. And you let your hope destroy you."

"You're saying things are my own fault?"

"No, I am saying you should have allowed yourself to see that things can be bad. Shame on those men for doing that to you."

Rosemary glanced up, her eyes glazed with hope. Jonathan just wasn't a sensitive man. He sighed and fixed his gaze onto hers, hoping she'd understand the stern look. She didn't seem to be; meaning he'd have to burst her bubble.

"That wasn't sympathy, Rose... but you badly want it to be." He watched as her bottom lip quivered.

"Do you blame me?" she wailed, bursting into tears. She went to move away but he grabbed her arm, shocking her so much she let out a little yelp. He pulled her back next to him. He wasn't really emotional for her over the fact she'd been dragged from pillar to post but he knew he felt something. Slight possession?

She bawled on, trying to get away but at the same time taking his hands. She was trying to speak but whatever she was saying was absolutely incomprehensible. After a little struggle, he pulled her up to him. The woman was utterly depressed, still! She'd been to see an array of very good therapists, but she had been emotionally abused. He just wanted her to stop crying; she _was _stronger than that.

"Jonathan," she sobbed, clutching his shirt tightly in her fists. "Stop. Jonathan, I can't take this. I can't," she whispered, "just be off with me. Please? Jonathan? I'll tell you just stop putting me through this!"

"You want to die but you're afraid of death?"

"I'm afraid of dying unhappy but it's unavoidable... Please?" she pleaded.

"You're not afraid of death itself; you're afraid you'll die without meaning something! What would govern that belief before it was enforced by your ex-husband?"

"STOP!" she screeched, pulling away from him and falling back. He swooped down on top of her and pinned her wrists down.

"I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to kill you I'd have starved you of your inhaler. And I know it's an antidote; that's... it's so damn clever. And it fascinates me you've tried so hard to get into my life but I don't want that. It's my life; I don't want you to abuse it, not even unintentionally. I don't care what I'd gain. But I do want to know you!"

"What?"

"I said I want to know you. Rose; I'll tell you about my life if you tell me why you're so scared..."

* * *

><p><em>Who trusts he's being honest there? <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_.. We could also ask how much we trust Rosemary? :)_

* * *

><p>"You just have to promise me you won't use it," he insisted nervously. He was being kinder; she had a chance to try and shift things back in her favour. "I don't believe you-"<p>

"I promise!" she said quickly.

"When we get to Gotham; you get rid of what you've been up to... and I tell you and you exchange your reason."

She nearly said he probably knew; but she chose not to. She'd figment it entirely because he might. And they didn't have a track record of honesty. He watched her as she thought deeply on the matter. He probably wasn't going to be honest at all; he might not tell her.

He was doing it to give her a false sense of security. He had his ways of doing that to her. He was just as manipulative as the other two men once in her life.

"Jonathan," she said as she was submerged in thought. She sat up, bewildered for a moment. He'd moved from her, sitting beside her now, chewing his thumb with contemplation.

"Ah, you are alive," he remarked.

"What?"

"You've been laid there for 10 minutes," he informed her.

"How did you find out all about me?"

"I broke into your files-"

"How could you possible know about my one time model shoot, or my marriage and its breakdown? That isn't on file."

"I just worked it out."

"You're lying."

"Ah, you're too used to me," he chuckled lowly. "I stole your diary. I've got out of my cell more times than anyone knows. Hence why I had my little hideout. There was all sorts of gossip in there. Enough to fill a magazine rack. Speaking of which, I looked up which magazine you were in."

"Why?"

"I want to know who I'm breaking into when I go to therapy! You've lost weight."

"Not because of that. Because of my height... which I don't care about now; I just assumed you were upsetting me. I've been upset a lot. I lost weight because of my shabby marriage and hardly thrilling affair."

"You're not little," he asserted, "just cute."

"What else did you find out?"

"You miss your pet dog Daisy, she died when you were 19. You hate the Joker but you have some sympathy for Harley Quinn, probably given your own circumstances. I know you had one affair after the other, even before you were married. And even though this is self-derogatory it tells me something if you go on to have a little fling with me."

"I enjoyed ours the most."

"No you didn't," he frowned, glaring at her with the only light in the room, the pale night sky. Her eyes were fixed on his as she tried to affirm her statement.

"Why? I went and slept with other men because I was unhappy; and they all promised me things. They said they'd make me happy, or they'd make me feel pretty. You never promised anything I couldn't demand."

"Rose..."

"What?"

"You're so screwed up," he frowned, "and I _did_ promise you one thing."

"That it didn't mean anything," she nodded, "but that made me happy. You weren't going to try pull the wool over my eyes." _But I'm going to pull the wool over yours. _

"The lacy underwear? The tight skirts? You did that on purpose each day, didn't you?" he asked, smirking, "did the others get that?" he questioned, suspecting he already knew the answer. She shook her head with a small smile. "You wouldn't be happy about it now I'm not in a cell."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because in there you could call it off and I'd just sound delirious if I tried to tell anyone for revenge. You could get away the minute you didn't want it. You could walk away. Out here, well... if you say no you're afraid I might just force it. Which is what you think I'll do."

"Would you?"

"I _might _be evil, but I'm not _that_ evil."

"Awh, well ... nice to know you have some feelings."

"But, I don't have any feelings for you. Except anger. I feel angry you don't stand up for yourself, that you don't assert your power. You absolutely caved to my demands; you should have known I was impressed when you tried to make your mark in the first few sessions. It was working. You let yourself down by giving me what I want and that is why you've spent so many times being miserable with the same thing happening."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," she nodded, but whilst looking hurt. He swept her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going to kill you, Rose!" he insisted, standing up. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Pack up a few things, we should set off soon."

* * *

><p>When Rosemary wandered into the longue with a change of clothes and feeling much fresher from the shower, she was stunned by a sudden launch onto her by the Riddler.<p>

"Edward?" she quizzed assertively.

"You're going insane, Dr. Tawny!" he cried, "He is going to do something; you should run as soon as you get the chance!"

"You wouldn't know insanity if you had it; which you do. That's why you're in _Arkham_."

"I'll never get out! Why do you trust him!"

"Because he's started to show a little bit of whatever counts as sympathy for him. Until he gives me a reason not to trust him, I'll carry believing I can."

"Dr. Tawny, nobody trusts Johnny," warned The Riddler, grasping her waist, "no one! Because you can't and shouldn't!"

"Why are you here with him then?"

"Because he's good at hiding. It takes them forever to get him and I don't like Arkham!"

"I don't believe _you_."

"Dr. Tawny, I am mad. But I wouldn't be appealing to you with your best interests if I didn't feel there was something wrong... with his behaviour especially!"

"I don't see anything wrong with his behaviour. He's as unconcerned as ever."

"What does concern me is this blatant treachery," said Scarecrow, dragging The Riddler back. He clutched his collar, holding the trembling puzzle-crazed bedlamite with a strong grip. "Rosemary."

"Y-yes?" she stammered.

"Do you believe him?"

"No! I do trust you."

"Well, yes... see, I'm not telling her not to trust you," remarked Ed, holding up one finger. Scarecrow growled and pulled him closer.

"Yes, you are."

"You are. You said no one trusts him because they can't and shouldn't!"

"Riddle me this, Johnny. Why would she-"

"Shut it!" roared Scarecrow, throwing him out of the living room and slamming the door behind him. Rosemary sat down, trying to ignore the shouting and thudding. When it came to a halt, she panicked but didn't know if to go check. She left it a moment. Scarecrow came parading in and towered over her. She stood up quickly and approached, grasping his shoulders and gazing at him. He was frowning deeply.

"Why do you trust me?"

"What did you do to him?"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Don't get mad at me... and your persistence over the matter makes me believe in you. Do you believe me?" she asked, straightening out his collar. He grasped her hand and leant in to kiss her, gently doing so. His eyes widened with surprise.

"You **do** trust me. He's just locked outside at the back door. Stay here."

He left again. Rosemary watched the door until she knew he'd gone and sat back, sighing. She pouted and took a drink from the glass on the table, wanting to get rid of the taste of his kiss. Apparently, _he _was that gullible.

Her mind taunted her;

_You've got more than one kiss to unload. What about all the nights you went into his cell privately to give him a thrill? _Nothing. It was nothing. _It wasn't nothing; you kept going back! He's right, you played into his hands and gave him what he wanted. Maybe you actually do have feelings for him but know you shouldn't and don't want to. But hey, if you do, can you help it? You're right though... you were never going to be able to last a night with him. Not even now; he's exhausting - you'd be asleep before- _SERIOUSLY! Inappropriate... true, but inappropriate. 

* * *

><p>"Do you think it was enough?" asked Scarecrow.<p>

"You asked her yourself," shrugged the Riddler, "AAAAAAH!" he cried, pretending.

"That's insane. How did I win her over so quickly?"

"Maybe you she bonded with you more than you thought? Especially before this? Did she ever express any feelings?"

"She's just told me she enjoyed it the most. What have I bargained for!"

"You really should have thought about that before you took it personally she was so curious. AAAAAAH STOP! STOP IT!"

Scarecrow kicked the bin over with his foot, letting out a sigh as he did. Of course he'd blown it out of proportion; it was what he did. It was turning out to be a big mistake, especially if she actually did feel something for him. He was weak sometimes; if she gave him what he wanted he'd just gladly take it.

"She does trust me. Which is scary."

"Oh really?" smirked the Riddler. _Jonathan Crane, SCARED! _

"Let's go. Remember to assume tension the car."

* * *

><p><em>Naughty...<br>One more review please? Even if it's the first and last review you ever do you'll make my day! Subscribing to alerts is all well and good; what if I disappoint you by not appealing to your wishes? :P _


	10. Chapter 10

_Oookay, there's a little bit of Rosemary x Jonathan going on, I realise... quite a bit of violence and if you have a visual mind - blood. I loved and hated writing this chapter and I suspect I have only two more chapters to give after this, dependant on how I find writing the final chapter which I am in the process of now._

_Erm, Be warned: action is just not my forte, I may just kill of those of you who are reading with how bad it may be but please; have faith, stay strong, be brave. Bear through my lack of ... adjectives, incandescent enough to properly display the level of action I want to be demonstrated._

_Enjoy and thank you. _

* * *

><p>"So where are we going now?" asked Rosemary, glancing about awkwardly. The Riddler had a fresh bruise on his face and Scarecrow was nearly literally burning with anger.<p>

"Gotham," said the Riddler carefully. Scarecrow snarled at him, pulling the curtain over and turned to Rosemary.

"Back to yours. Just us."

"You and I?"

"Yes. Could I have your inhaler?"

"Why?" she asked, panicking. He glanced at her, watching her rising concern take her over for just a moment. He pursed his lips and remained neutral.

"I made one last revision of the toxin. I want to test it overcomes your antidote-"

"-You said you wouldn't-"

"-On myself."

Rosemary gaped and took it out of her pocket willingly, handing it over. Scarecrow was baffled; she was just doing as he asked because she ... maybe he'd won her over? He took it and pocketed it, sitting with his legs up and pulling out a syringe. Rosemary tensed. _So, she doesn't 100% trust me yet; I can work with that. _

"Don't question me," he whispered, laying back a little and taking what had once been an antidote. It just nullified a bit now; so if it didn't this time it was a success. Rosemary approached and took the needle gently.

"Are you really going to do it on yourself?" she asked softly. He nodded. "What about me?"

"No," he said, gripping the needle back into his possession and injecting it into himself. "You'll lie," he smirked. Even she was amused by that, because she knew it was true. His gazed around uneasily, trying not let his fear become overt. There were no hallucinations, no LSD type effects like there had been on Rosemary.

He gasped as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, gazing at him. He knew it was her but his mind wouldn't allow him to see that currently. She looked so concerned. He interpreted this as care but really, the effects of that toxin had sent her down the wrong way; so what would it do to him? She needed to keep on his good side.

"Are you scared?"

"Told you not to question me."

"I don't want to know what you're scared of. I just want to know if you are."

"...Yes."

"You handle it well."

"Now leave us," hissed Scarecrow to the Riddler. The Riddler nodded with a gulp and quickly wound his window up, setting off. "In case there are any police at your house, a tip-off has been sent, suggesting we're still in New Jersey. Until then we'll need to remain on guard."

"Are you okay?" she asked, sticking close to him.

"I'm fine... why do you ask?"

"I just wondered; because I don't know if the toxin has worn off?"

"It has. Come on."

They fled across the city and to her home. It had tape around but there was no one around. Rosemary was horrified to see _flowers _laid outside near the fence. Did people think she was dead! She gripped Scarecrow's arm tightly and grimaced at them as they passed by.

"Go in first; check the place. I'll wait out back."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"I'm armed, Rose."

"Fair enough," she whispered, wandering inside. She checked the place but there was no one there. Should could always tell him there was? But he might attack and then get mad when he realised she was lying. She took a moment to concoct a plan.

She ran down to the basement and yanked the phone out of its socket and ran upstairs to the second floor, plugging it into the line in her room and hiding it under the pillows. It needed a little time to charge up so she could make a call. Whilst he was down there looking at her work; she could call the police and warn them!

She danced outside, happier. He noticed it but chose not to comment. She confirmed the absence of anyone in her home and paraded in again, him following. He held her back before she tanked into her living room.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Come on," she said enthusiastically, leading him into the kitchen and opening the basement door for him. He gripped her shoulder and turned her around, marching her down the stairs.

"I need you to tell me where things _are, _my dear."

"You're going to destroy it all?" she asked, "Don't you want to look at what I collected though?"

"Hmm... we'll see."

"It's all in that cabinet there; the key is on top but I can't reach."

"I suspect I can," he smirked, putting his arm around her and gazing up at it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah?"

"How full is that cabinet?"

"Choc-a-block."

"It's a lot."

"Trust me," she giggled, "for once! That's the front door key so you know I'm not getting out," she said, handing it to him, "but I'm going to go make a coffee, want anything?"

"No... thank you?"

She calmly wandered up the stairs but when she got to the top she belted upstairs, pulling the phone from under the pillows. She picked it up and went to dial but there was a shout coming from downstairs. The basement. From him. She tried to continue but she heard him open the basement door. She shot out of the bedroom, picking something up along the way and flung the phone into the office.

"ROSE!" he barked at the bottom of the stairs, about to walk up. She walked down towards him, holding up a bag of marshmallows. "Have you lost it!" he spat, then regained himself, "the key _isn't_ up there."

"Oh, really?" she frowned, coming down. _No, no, no. It has to be. He needs to get what he wants. I have to get through this._ She went into the basement, with him following like he was a heat-tracking explosive. She pulled up her office chair and stood on it, trying to get some balance on a spiny chair. He held the arms for her so it didn't move around quite so much. He wasn't joking - the key was gone.

She stood down and lifted the catch at the bottom of the cupboards and they just parted open, revealing the empty shelves. Not a scrap of paper was left in there. She cried out in horror and backed away, contacting Scarecrow who was stood behind, infuriated.

"It's gone," she whispered, whipping around and clutching his belt, glaring at him wildly, "they've taken it..."

"Or you're lying?" he suggested, giving her an irate look.

"No!" she pleaded, a snarl on her face. She wasn't afraid she was livid.

"I don't believe you," he snapped. She felt that now she had no other choice. She smacked him with an open palm and pushed him away from her, sprinting off. He shot for the door, ignoring what she had done because he was used to a bit of a push and shove. She slipped through just in time before he closed it. "ROSE COME BACK HERE!"

He tore the door open and began running up the stairs after her. She snatched up a washing basket and threw it down at him. He staggered backwards and fell down the stairs he had climbed, the impact as he fell hitting most hardest on his coccyx. No matter how tough you were that always hurt. He winced in agony and went to stand back up.

The basement door was locked. But he could always break through it quite easily and played the part of a human battering ram to achieve this. Rosemary had retrieved a knife from the kitchen and was on her way up when she heard Jonathan start to bash at the basement door which frightened her so much she let out a panic-stricken scream.

With a sigh she backed herself to the wall and took a moment to breath and tell herself that she was in control. She was. She continued quickly upstairs and locked herself into the office, clutching the knife by her side and going to find the phone.

The door smacked against the wall with a horror wrenching crack and Jonathan sauntered in, bee lining for Rosemary who couldn't catch her breath for the shock that had caused. He grabbed her but she arched the knife up before he did. It sliced along his biceps but it was no bother. He rattled her against the table, her spine hitting it and making her whole body numb for a moment.

She pulled her hand back when she had a moment of coherence and stabbed his shoulder. He backed away involuntarily, letting out a cry of pain. Rosemary raised her hand and rapped her wrist against his head which hardly injured her at all but sent him dizzy. He stumbled backwards but was back onto her the second she tried to run out. He grabbed the easiest thing in reach - her hair - and yanked hard.

She let out a piercing scream which didn't help his head but it brought her back closer to him. He swung his leg around and kicked her in the stomach, winding her and knocking her down. He went to take the knife but she jabbed his hand, leaving him losing more blood. The change that overcame her was immense.

He clenched his hand tightly and backed to the door, willing to take his chances. If need be, he had just one syringe full of the toxin left to spare. Rosemary held the knife out before her, backing closer to the window and glancing out for a second. Jonathan locked his gaze onto hers, growling like an animal through his heavy grunts of breath.

"I have you trapped, you little _bitch_! Give me the knife... GIVE ME THE KNIFE!" he bellowed, his eyes nearly bursting out of their sockets. How his wonderful blue eyes could go from soft to cold so easily. "Rose, you're not thinking straight!"

"You really think that?"

"Yes."

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING MIND GAMES FROM THE START. THEY'VE TAKEN THEIR TOLL! THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR BEING STUPID YOU OVERLOOKED THE IDEA I COULD HAVE THE GUTS TO LIE! IT'S IN MY CHARACTER, YOU IDIOT. I AM NOT YOUR PLAYTHING. YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OVER ME. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED!"

"I know it's my f-"

"I HATE YOU!" Rosemary screamed, flinging several books at him. He shielded himself and before he knew what was happening Rosemary had dived on him. It was quick and savage. She brought the knife up and down repetitively on him. He couldn't really feel it whilst he had some lucidity but he was almost out of it by the time she couldn't carry on and that was when the pain set in. After stab number 12 or something. He collapsed back with a blood restrained gurgle and slumped down onto the floor.

Rosemary couldn't believe it. She checked and he was alive, sort of. She tried to gain her sense of reality but it wasn't happening. Numbly, her blood stained fingers found the phone and she picked it up, messily dialling that simple number; 911. She was free. She waited for the operator. She told them the situation. She told them what she had done.

"My name is Dr. Rosemary Tawny. I was taken from your protection about 2 weeks ago by Jonathan Crane who calls himself the Scarecrow. I've... I've stabbed him. To within an inch of his life; he's probably not going to make it. Help..."

"Where are you miss?"

"My house. My residence..."

she whispered, putting the phone down on the floor and crawling over to Jonathan. "What have I done? Jonathan what I have done?" she wailed, pressing her hands down on his largest wounds, "JONATHAN!"


	11. Chapter 11

1.

_"Good afternoon, Stephen."_

_"Dr. Kellerman in here, I am afraid, Rosemary."_

_"Afraid? No, you're not; you're rather unconcerned."_

_"Let's start with-"_

_"Let's not. I refuse to answer any questions regarding the incident."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because there really is nothing to speak about."_

2.

_We have had no choice but to detain Rosemary; and today she begins her first proper interview. It's upsetting really. Rosemary is not a sinister woman, she never had any malicious intentions towards anyone; she was in fact quite sweet and shy when not in work mode. I do not recognise her now._

_"Hello, Stephen. I see your back to waste your time."_

_"You must now call me Dr. Kellerman, Rosemary."_

_"Why? Because my social identity has changed. Is that how you're going to be about this? How... __**petty**__. It's frustrating in here. I want out."_

_"Let's talk about the incident yesterday. You were attacked by an inmate for your- AH, let go!"_

_"I told you not to ask me."_

_"Let go... can't breathe..."_

_"I can't breathe living in a tiny little cell that I don't belong in. It's driving me mad and I've been sat there, staring at the wall for 3 weeks unnecessarily now! I can't live anymore all because of one simple incident that should have never occurred. This place should have better checked the staff it was hiring because this is a shambles. I have lost everything down to one man getting out on ONE incident. And you have the guts to flaunt in and act as though I have lost my mind. It's sickening."_

_"Get off, NOW!" _

_"As you wish, Mr. Cash."_

3.

_I'm almost too nervous to go back in there today. She knows her chances of leaving at slim and that distresses her further. But I also believe she acted out of momentary emotional instability. From what I can gather, before then they were... close. _

_"Good evening, Rosemary."_

_"Good evening, Doctor."_

_"You've resigned to that change in the way you address me?"_

_"I thought I'd inject a little comfort here. After yesterday, you're probably on edge. You shouldn't be. I'm not going to do anything."_

_"We've heard many people say that, Rosemary." _

_"I hear my parents are in town. Am I allowed to see them?"_

_"How did you find out that information?"_

_"You'd be surprised how easy it is to slip away to conduct a little private investigation. It certainly explains a lot."_

_"You're not allowed to see them at this moment in time. They can't believe what you've done."_

_"Defended myself? Stood up for myself? Tried to change a bad situation? Oh, but you wouldn't have presented it to them in that way. What is it I am? Obsessive? Showing signs of psychosis? Something about obsessive love?"_

_"Speaking of which; if you're aware of your parents visit... are you aware Jonathan is now out of intensive care?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Rosemary; did you have a relationship with him inside Arkham?"_

_"A relationship? If what we had was a relationship then something is more bitterly wrong with my luck than I thought. We had something. But it wasn't a relationship."_

_"You speak as though it means something though?"_

_"It did."_

4. 

_The feelings she has for Crane aren't strictly romantic. She isn't even slightly in love with him, she's just attracted to him; there is no emotion in it. I can see this being problematic when Jonathan is reintroduced to the asylum properly when he is physically able. I think she's also suggesting he managed to goad her into it somehow. I believe her. Still, she has grown unnerving, but things are picking up._

_"Did I hear he woke up last night?" _

_"Yes. Temporarily. He is still quite unfit."_

_"I know that's my fault. I hate that fact."_

_"Your temperament has changed quite a bit over the past few weeks. Specifically, the onset of change was the day you realised Jonathan was alive."_

_"Doesn't my guilt not prove I'm not insane? I have never regretted anything more in my life. You know; for a moment I believed he had some admiration from the determination with which I pursued his life, my work on the antidote to cancel out the effects. He found out about it all and didn't get irate past the initial fury I was novelising his life. Of course I've changed. It's a weight of my shoulders."_

_"Novelising?" _

_"I was writing a book... based on his life... do you mean to say you were not aware of that?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I guess I had some sympathy for someone who was so unlucky but needy."_

5. 

_Rosemary is not as obsessed with Crane as we thought. I have to say this pleases me. She does have some attachment to him but not quite on the level first suspected. However, this still may not be enough to get her out as she is still displaying those little echo's of affection for him. It can be worked with it._

_"Dr. Kellerman, today __**I **__have a request."_

_"This is my session..."_

_"Ah, but you're curious to know what it is; I can hear it in your voice. That moment of hesitancy where you wondered what it is I would have to say because I didn't __bluntly__ ask my question."_

_"Okay."_

_"May I see Jonathan?"_

_"He's not fully recovered..."_

_"No, I know. Privately.. Obviously with some security around."_

_"I'm afraid not."_

_"Yet again, using such a word as afraid in such a blasé manner. If you don't give me what I want though, I will make you afraid. What's to lose?"_

_"Rosemary, we're considering totally isolating you from each other."_

_"It won't work. He has his ways and so do I."_

_"You are in love with him?"_

_"No. But I can't say I didn't feel anything for him, as I believe I have said a couple of times."_

_"This is harmful to your progress."_

_"Actually, your interpretation of my words is harmful to my progress so the blame therefore falls on your shoulder. I haven't yet expressed what it is that I do feel."_

_"What do you feel?"_

_"Admiration. That is harmful, I am aware. I keep coming back to that feeling. But when a man shows you, inadvertently, that you don't have to be scared, it really does pack a punch."_

_"You're suggesting he helped you?"_

_"I guess. To his own detriment ultimately."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, I think this is pretty much. I may add anything that comes but to be honest, this was just impulsive writing and the only things I knew that would be definite were what she was afraid of and that she'd become an inmate. I'm not super impressed with this ending, but it's driving me up the wall and it's something I didn't think about before I began. However, maybe it'll be to your liking. Enjoy and thank you for reading :) _

* * *

><p>Jonathan woke up feeling pain as usual. Everything hurt and being stabbed 16 times, 14 of those in roughly the same place. He didn't know whether or not he was lucky to be alive or if he had any near death experiences but those seeing to him certainly gave him a look like they wished he was dead. He tried to reach over to get a drink but his hands were shaking too much and he'd just missed someone checking up on him because the door locking was what had aroused him. But then a hand gently took up the cup and a figure emerged a bit closer into the miserly lighting.<p>

"Rosemary," he whispered. He felt sorely towards her now in the midst of admiration or something just as strong; an emotion he could never pinpoint.

"Here," she said, bringing the cup to his lips. He took a drink and then moved her hand away, grabbing her wrist as hard as he could. His grip was nothing at all like what it should have been. She put the cup down and turned to him. He reached up and clasped his hand around her throat and pulled her down close to him.

"You betrayed me, so much. I was going to tell you Rose, I swear I was."

"I didn't believe you. I just played the game that you played with me and faked every emotion until the end. Until I couldn't take it anymore. You didn't do what you did over the book, you just used it as a weapon. Your real intentions for putting me through what you did were because you've been experimenting with me since we met."

"Of course I have," he smirked. She struck him across the cheek with her palm. When he was so weak, it hurt more than it usually would and the pain was so sharp.

"Goodbye, Jonathan," she hissed, leaving his cell. Suddenly there was a shout and someone rushed into his cell.

"Crane?"

"What!"

"He's alive!" the person called, "did she hurt you?"

"No," he lied, laying back. The doctor left and shut the cell door. "She's amazing," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><span>6 Months Later <span>

Jonathan entered the strip club and took a look around. He'd broken out of Arkham at long last. It had taken time and planning to do it as slyly as he'd managed. They didn't even know he was gone for the first day which was a massive head start.

His eyes settled on one girl. Tall, slim, brunette, pretty... _sexy_. He approached and opened up his wallet, dipping $200 dollars into her skirt. She quickly turned her attention to him and went to give him what he wanted.

"Meet me at the back when you finish," he said.

'(^!^)'

Rosemary left the building, tonne load of make up off, wig off, saucy attire off. She approached the car and climbed in, feeling quietly confident that it was a good idea. Jonathan turned to her and sighed.

"You left me."

"Is that how you feel about it?" she smirked.

"I was genuinely upset," he said, maddened. He had been quite distressed. "I heard they gave you a rough time."

"Just a bit," she answered, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Shouldn't have let them walk all over you like that," he growled, starting the car. He set off, not a word more passing between them in the car until he pulled up at the hotel she was staying at for the moment.

"Can I come up?" he asked, almost evangelically.

"Sure," she shrugged, shutting the car door and heading for her room. He followed her and locked the door behind himself. She took out the $200 and held it out to him but he gave her a horrified look.

"That is for you; that's why there is so much. And it is legit, if that is what you're worried about."

"That's nearly all of what I earn in a day," she frowned, glancing at it.

"You need it," he insisted, glancing around.

"Why?"

"Because hotel rooms and anti-depressants cost a lot," he said, holding the box of medication up. "I was gutted when you left."

"How did you know to find me working in a strip club? You broke out just a few days ago."

"Rose, come on now. Men who are nearly all, if not physically, mentally cheating on their partners? It's almost like being a pole-dancer or whatever called your name," he said, pulling her shirt out a little and glancing down with a wry smirk. She slapped his hand and scowled at him. "I've had my benefits revoked?" he cried.

"Are you... serious?" she questioned. She'd been about to say crazy but there was an obvious answer to that.

"Yeah. I'm not mad at you. You should have stuck around. I broke into your cell to come tell you how proud of you I was only to have receive a heartache."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I thought you ought to take some advice from the best about how to keep avoiding getting caught again. Rose, why are you afraid to die without meaning?"

"I'm not anymore. But whilst I still had one I was. Because I believed it, even if the promises that were made to me were so empty. I could make something of them. I've always wanted to impress and I've failed so miserably."

"I'm impressed," he whispered. He tilted his head and got closer to go kisser. She tried to back away at first but then realised she couldn't help it. But he was acting so weird.

"Don't do this to me..." she whispered, backing away in a surge of will-power, "don't..."

"It's heartfelt," he grimaced, "really, it is. You really had me going," he sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She approached and perched her knee beside him, lowering down onto his lap. She lost so much control over herself as she caved in to what he seemed to so badly want - her!

He would always win, he just knew how to. He knew he could. It's how he'd done it before, nothing would stop him and she didn't have the courage to harm him again... it had broken her heart.

And nothing was the same; she would never have a normal or successful life again unless she became a world-class stripper. And starting in Gotham she was trying to throw her chances into space and hope it'd reach orbit. It just wasn't physically in her and she did truly hate it despite the suitability. She was still a man's object.

But wasn't that what Jonathan was doing to her? He'd just turned her into some sort of toy to play with? Well, maybe that really was all she was ever going to be and she had to start accepting the difficult reality of it. And if that meant giving into Jonathan's demands, so be it.

She let him go wild. But he didn't take the opportunity. He stood up and swept her into his arms and tenderly continued to make out with her, little else apart from slightly figure roaming hands involved. She wasn't sure it was the same guy.

"What are you waiting for?" she frowned, dragging him back to the bed. He climbed over her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry?" she asked.

He plunged the needle into her side and waited for her to fall out of consciousness uncontrollably. He ruefully stroked her cheek and stood, collecting her in his arms and putting her into the car along with her few possessions.

"You'll love me in the morning," he sighed, starting the car and setting off.

* * *

><p>'(^!^)'<p>

* * *

><p>Rosemary didn't remember a thing. But she knew she was laid next to Jonathan. She ran her hands over his body and straightened out a little to reach up to him and kiss him on the lips. He cupped her cheek as he accustomed to the wake up and enjoyed it.<p>

Then she realised they were in the car and couldn't understand. Breaking away, she took a look around and turned to him, sitting up.

"Where are we?"

"We're getting away from Gotham-"

"That's crazy... that... I don't want to! Why did you bring me along?"

"I want you at my side. I need what you can bring to me."

"I... can't..."

"You can... please? You can," he whispered, clutching her in his arms. "Let me put it this way to you; there are two choices... you stay well away from me because we're a chaotic force at work... or you stay with me and enjoy what no one would ever give you, but I can..."

"Why only those two choices?" she frowned.

"Because you know they're the only two you have... deep down."

"And you want me to decide? And you think I'm going to give the most desirable answer, because you have me on the spot?"

"Maybe not. Maybe. It's _your _choice, Rosie."

"Nice, the way you twisted it there..."

He pursed his lips and pulled the car doors open and sat back, raising a brow at her. She sneered and went for the door, expecting him to pull her back. He didn't. She went all the way out and shut the door, going to walk off. The car started and he began to drive off.

"JONATHAN!" she cried, running for the car. He wasn't stopping. "JONATHAN!" she screamed, running still. He stopped the car and wound the window down.

"Ten minutes that way you'll reach the first hideout we went to on the first trip."

"Open the door," she whispered, pouting incredibly. "Please? Please, open the door, don't leave me alone when you're all I have. I didn't think you'd let me do it."

"I said it was your choice! You've just thrown-"

She yanked the door open and straddled his lap, going right in and kissing him. She began crying, the spillage going down her cheeks and onto his. He opened his eyes with surprise and pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"We're going to Georgia?" he shrugged. He didn't know how this would work in actually winning her over but it did somehow. She nodded and got off him, sitting in the passenger seat and buckling up. "That easy?"

"Go. Before I change my mind," she hissed. He set off again, a little wry smile on his face.

"Rose... I'm from Georgia, you know."

"...I know."

"Why do you think we're going?"

"Really?" she gaped. He was going to tell her what he'd promised to. Or at least that was what he was basically proposing. He was going to tell her about his childhood.

"Thank you."

"What?" she frowned.

"For choosing to be with me. Thank you."

"I'm sure we'll live a ... long and happy life together," she sniped, raising a brow. He smiled wryly and nodded.

"I'm sure we will," he scoffed.


End file.
